


A Scientist and A Security Guard Walk Into A Haunted House

by flamestar1031



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, VenturianTale Characters (Web Series)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Angst, Gen, Not Beta Read, The original character is the villain, also i have very little clue how to write benrey, also idk any of the new lore bout PIE, also if ghost could cuss he would, benrey is a menace to society and i love him for it, but i feel compelled to make this, but im making it anyways, characters will prolly be ooc, four people with one braincell between them, ghost is small and angy, gordon is tired, gordon is way out of his element here, idk how to tag, just writing based off the johnnys vibes, literally no one asked for this crossover, mainly cause i havent watched vt in years, might be some frenrey and/or whatever the johnnys ship name is, not sure yet - Freeform, so he cusses here, the science team will prolly get mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamestar1031/pseuds/flamestar1031
Summary: A scientist and a security guard walk into a haunted house. sounds like the start of a bad joke, right?Gordon wishes it was a bad joke, but now he's trapped with benrey and two paranormal investigators named Johnny Ghost and Johnny Toast. Will he be able to make it out alive? or will things devolve into utter chaos?
Comments: 38
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I revive this account to post a crossover fanfic no one wanted because I am hyperfocusing HARD on hlvrai and I just wanted to write them meeting PIE because I love them. this is gonna be fun, enjoy the chapter!

“Can’t believe you drove me out here just to see a shed, feetman.” Benrey’s monotone voice droned, with a slight mocking vibe to it. He laid back in his seat, feet propped up on the car’s dashboard.

“Ok, First of all, you didn’t need to come.” Gordon started, emphasizing his annoyance with his right prosthetic hand while keeping his left hand on the steering wheel and eyes on the road. The sound of rain thumped against the car’s roof. 

“I had to keep an eye on you. Who knows who you could’ve killed.” The eldritch being interrupted, earning a sigh from the driver.

“Dude, I wasn’t going to kill anyone. When have I ever killed anyone-” 

Benrey opened his mouth, but Gordon held a finger out, signaling him to shush. “-That I wasn’t forced to kill in Black Mesa?” 

“Dunno, but that shed coulda been your murder shed.” Benrey shrugged. 

“wha-No! It was just a normal shed. It wasn’t what I was hoping for, But it was just a shed!” Gordon was quickly getting frustrated. Not only with Benrey’s usual antics, but with how heavy the rain was. It was nearly impossible to see anything! The frustration must’ve been clear in his voice (Gordon was never any good at hiding his emotions like that) because Benrey’s demeanor softened a bit.

“Bro, chill. It’s just a joke.” 

Gordon sighed again. “Please don’t joke about that.”

“Aight, I’m sorry.” Benrey apologized. Had they been back in Black Mesa that would’ve been a miracle. But since his death, Benrey had begun to chill out a bit. Hell, he was actually starting to respect Gordon’s boundaries (Which he was very thankful for, even if Benrey needed a bit of a reminder from time to time). 

“It’s... It’s okay. And uh... Second thing” Gordon said, getting back on topic. “It could’ve been a secret entrance into Aperture if the rumors were right. They weren’t so…”

“Could’ve been the wrong shed,” Benrey said, offhandedly. Gordon let out a chuckle. 

“Honestly, knowing my luck. It could’ve been!” 

Benrey couldn’t help but chuckle a little as well. A silence fell over the duo, an upbeat song played over the car radio. Admittedly, for a few minutes, it was nice.

And then Gordon’s aforementioned luck kicked in.

The car just… stopped. No stuttering or weird noises. The car just stopped in the middle of the road, rain still pounding hard as ever. 

Gordon murmured a string of curses as he kept turning the key in some vain attempt to get the car to work. He really did not want to go out in the rain. He began to feel the all too familiar haze of anxiety begin to creep into his mind. What if they couldn’t get the car to work? Gordon couldn’t afford a new car at the moment. 

Benrey’s voice cut through the haze with a phrase Gordon didn’t expect.

“Car’s haunted.” 

Gordon blinked. “Excuse me,  _ what _ ”

Benrey was staring at the car’s dashboard, though he threw a quick glance at the Scientist. 

“Your car’s haunted, Bro.” He sounded so… casual about it. 

Gordon took a deep breath “Ok, how do you know that the car’s haunted?” 

“Gut feeling. Also, your car stopped right in front of that creepy-ass house.” He pointed out Gordon’s window.

Gordon turned to look out the window, and almost comically a bolt of lightning backlit an abandoned-looking three-story house.

“We’re going to have to go in there, aren’t we,” Gordon spoke, not taking his eyes off the strange house.

“What, are you scared feetman? Lil’ scared pissbaby?” 

Gordon didn’t dignify that with a response. Instead, he took out his phone and yep-no service. Couldn’t call someone to come pick them up. Great, fantastic.

“So. My guess is we gotta go into that house, find some way to stop the ghost or whatever’s haunting my car, and leave. Is that what you were thinking?”

“Yep. ready to get spooked?” Benrey had this smug grin, showing off his razor-sharp teeth.

“The sweet voice better be able to exorcise ghosts, I swear to god.”

“We’re gonna find out together, Bro.”

“You mean you don’t know?” Gordon was a bit taken aback by Benrey’s remark 

“Never got a chance to try it out on something spooky. Black Mesa never had a supernatural department.”

“Ah. Gotcha, that… that makes sense. Honestly more surprised that they didn’t have one, to be honest.” He ended his reply with a nervous chuckle. God, he was not looking forward to this.

“Alright feetman, quit stalling and let's go hunt some ghosts.” and with that, Benrey just sort of phased out of the car. It was a sight Gordon had never fully gotten used to. Back at his own home, Benrey would often just walk through walls as if they didn’t exist. It freaked him out.

Taking a deep breath in, Gordon hyped himself up for the short sprint to the house’s porch. He could already see Benrey waiting for him there. Hopefully, Gordon wouldn’t get too wet. 

* * *

Well, Gordon wasn’t expecting this. 

The front door led into the house’s living room, which was pretty spacious. That could be due to the fact that what remained of the furniture was pushed up against the walls. In the center of the room were a couple of foldable tables with a monitor set upon them. Oh yeah and also the two people that had presumably set everything up here.

“Who are you!?” the one sitting at the computers demanded. He was a somewhat short fellow, wearing a grey hoodie with the hood up, covering the messy mop of brown hair that was somewhat obscuring his eyes. His hand quickly darted into his tan bag, maybe reaching for something to defend himself with? “I am Johnny Ghost, Paranorm-” the other figure put a hand on his shoulder.

“Sir, calm down.” the second figure calmly interrupted... He had a British accent, was dressed semi-formally, and was probably the tallest out of the group. 

“Now, sir.” the British one looked at Gordon. “Excuse my friend here, he’s a bit on edge-”

“Johnny, I’m fine-”

“Wait so both your names are johnny?” Benrey asked, half phased through the wall. The two johnnies stared at him in mostly shock but a bit of horror.

“Benrey, the door is  _ Right here _ . Can’t you use it for once?” Frustration dripped from Gordon's voice.

“Can’t bro. There’s salt.” 

Gordon glanced at the door entrance and indeed. There was a thick line of white dust that was indeed salt. Gordon would’ve disturbed it if the door didn’t swing outwards. 

“Ok. Two questions, why is there-”  **BANG**

The shorter Johnny just barely missed Benrey, having shot the wall. 

Gordon had no idea what he was getting himself into.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gordon tries to keep Johnny Ghost from shooting Benrey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaa I wasn't expecting so many people to like this??? thank y'all for the support! I don't really have an update schedule planned for this, though I can say each chapter is gonna be at least 1000 words. I'm not sure I'll be able to update super quickly for the rest of the week but if I can, I will!!  
> anyways, I hope y'all enjoy the chapter!

“Bro, did you just try and shoot me? Not gonna lie that’s pretty cringe.” Benrey had completely phased through the wall and was dusting off the hoodie he was wearing. 

The hoodie Johnny was still pointing his gun at the eldritch entity, while in the other hand he held what looked to be some sort of modified Gameboy that was beeping wildly. The fancy Johnny looked to be on edge, having pulled out his own pistol, but he was pointing it at the floor. 

“No, It’s not ‘Cringe’, You are very clearly some sort of high-level supernatural entity and I  **refuse** to let you run rampant!” wow, Hoodie Johnny sounded pissed. 

Deciding to take action, Gordon stepped in between the duo and his roommate. “Look, we don’t mean any trouble. Please don’t shoot Benrey.”

“How do I know you’re not tricking us?” Hoodie Johnny accused.

“Sir, He seems genuine? I don’t think that’s the case.” British Johnny interjected.

“Look, We have no reason to try and trick you. My car broke down because of whatever spooky shit is going on in this house and we just want to go home.” 

Hoodie Johnny lowered his gun slightly. “So… what you’re saying is he’s not the thing we’re hunting.” he still sounded a bit suspicious.

“Dude, we literally came from _outside_ the house. Don’t you think that if he was the ghost, he’d come from inside?” These two were kind of giving Gordon vibes of someone the science team would’ve found in black mesa. The realization suddenly hit Hoodie Johnny.

“Ah. Johnny, can I talk to you for a sec?” 

“Yeah, sir.” With that, the two Johnnies went over to a corner of the room and began whispering to each other.

“Sticking up for me, eh feetman?” Benrey had that smug grin on his face.

“Do not give me crap for this. You’re lucky you didn’t get shot.”

“Bro, don’t worry. A few bullets won’t kill me. Unless…” Benrey’s gaze wandered to the two johnnies. Hoodie was motioning to the weird Gameboy device wildly.

“Unless what.” Gordon demanded. 

“Nothin’, don’t worry bout it bro.” Needless to say, Gordon was going to the exact opposite of that. Though before he could try and press Benrey for information, the two Johnnies came back over. 

“Alright, first things first. Introductions. I’m Johnny Ghost, and this is my partner, Johnny Toast. We’re part of Paranormal Investigators Extraordinaire!” Hoodie Johnny, now dubbed Ghost introduced. 

“Your last names kinda suck bro,” Benrey replied, Gordon couldn’t tell if he was joking or not.

“You are friends with someone named Bubby. You’re in no place to comment on names, Benrey. Name’s Freeman, by the way. Gordon Freeman. My... buddy here is Benrey.” He offhandedly motioned to said buddy.

“Ok, cool. Now I think it’s best for you two to leave.” Ghost said, somewhat harshly.

The British one, Toast spoke up before the science duo would. “I think what sir’s trying to say is uh… it’s not safe here. The ghost we’re hunting is extremely dangerous, and even with your friend here” he motioned to benrey. “You could very much well die here. So, I’d recommend going back out to your car, and once we’re all wrapped up here, the ghost will be gone and you two can go home.” Toast sounded a bit on edge as he spoke. “And while we’d  _ like _ to deal with your friend, the job we have here has been our only paying job in a while, so it takes priority.”

Gordon let out a sigh of relief. For once it seemed he wasn’t going to get wrapped up in whatever madness that was going on here! “Alright. Will do, thank you, by the way.” 

“Don’t worry about it, sir!”

“ No prob, but keep in mind that you just got lucky. If we weren’t focused on this job, we’d be after Benrey here.” Ghost sounded slightly annoyed.

Gordon turned towards the door, hyping himself up to sprint through the rain again when benrey’s voice cut through his thoughts.

“Brooooo, we aren’t going ghost hunting? Lame.”

“Look, If it bothers you that much that we aren’t hunting ghosts, we can look up some haunted place later and bring everyone else with us, ok?” He reached for the door and-wait. 

“Where’d the door go.” Gordon had blinked, and it was gone. Anxiety once again began crawling into Gordon's mind. Worst case scenario this was going to be another Black Mesa, but this time without the team and the HEV suit. He was barely able to get through that event with them, but something similar without them? He’d be dead. 

“Shit. it must have control over the house! How did- oh right.” Ghost grumbled. He messed with the strange not-Gameboy. It didn’t stop beeping. “Well, thanks to your ‘friend’ here, we’re now trapped.” 

“Bro, how’s this my fault? I didn’t do shit.” Benrey’s usual smugness was replaced with full-on annoyance, and maybe a hint of anger.

“My ghost detector here keeps focusing on you! If it wasn’t it would’ve told us that the ghost was here and fucking shit up!” Ghost was very close to yelling, waving the weird Gameboy (presumably the ghost detector) around.

“Sir, please calm down.” Toast put a hand on Ghost’s shoulder. “We won’t get anywhere if we start fighting. Now, sir-” he pointed at Benrey. “Try phasing through the wall, we can come up with a plan after we see if you can do that or not.” 

“Pft. I doubt this ghosty can keep me from clipping” Benrey leaned against the wall for a second. “Oh shit, I guess it can.” Another drop in the bucket that was Gordon’s anxiety. 

He tried taking a deep breath. Gordon needed to calm down, to think straight. This wasn’t going to be another Resonance Cascade. He wouldn’t let it be.

“Ok, ok. Benrey can’t... Clip? So that’s out of the question” he muttered, thinking aloud. “You two, Johnnies. You know more about this than I do, so what do we do?” Gordon was going to try and leave things to the experts. The PIE duo seemed semi-competent (or at least won’t go running blindly into “ropes”), so the scientist was going to let them take charge. Surely that would help him feel less stressed, right?

“Well, we have a camera system set up throughout the house.” Toast explained, motioning to their set-up. Ghost had stepped off to the side and was fiddling with his ghost detector. “I’d say our first course of action should be to try and pinpoint the rooms with the most activity. With that info, we can set traps and-”

The lights suddenly went out. Gordon Screamed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that wraps things up! Next chapter might have a tad bit more set up but we're def jumping in to the spooky shit. also, I am a firm believer in the fact that if ghost was allowed to cuss, he absolutely would. also if u wanna draw fanart or something, my Twitter is @flamestar1031, I post a bunch of art there too if u wanna check that out! anyways, thank you for reading, I hope y'all enjoyed and have a nice day/night!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gordon's day goes from bad to worse as Ghost comes up with a plan to tackle their current predicament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp, took a lil longer but i got the next chapter done! had to take a bit of a break to plan things out more as i started this a bit on impulse. I'm really happy with where this is gonna go, and i hope y'all enjoy the chapter!

Ever since Gordon got his hand cut off, he always had this small, nagging anxiety in the back of his mind whenever he was in a dark room. When the lights cut out, it only added to his growing anxiety. 

He tried taking deep breaths, but before he could even get the first one out… something grabbed his prosthetic hand. It  **burned** . He screamed as whatever grabbed him yanked him to the ground. The lights came back on right as his body slammed against the dusty hardwood floor. 

The scientist was vaguely aware of the trio crowding around him, but his mind was preoccupied with the pain. His arm felt like it was on fire! He swore his prosthetic was going to start melting when he heard a song.

It was familiar, and it calmed his mind. As his panicked breathing evened out, the burning in his hand lessened. When he opened his eyes he wasn’t surprised to see blue orbs circling around him. 

“Th-thanks Benrey,” Gordon spoke, still shaken up. He pulled himself to his feet, taking note that the two Johnnies look less than thrilled with what they just saw.

“No prob, Bro.” Benrey gave him a very casual thumbs up. 

“Uh, sir? If you don’t mind me asking-”

“What the hell was that??” Ghost cut off Toast, the latter of which looked somewhat frustrated by the former.

Benrey flashed them his inhuman smile. “Sweet Voice.” 

“What. Does. That. Mean.” Ghost was quickly getting fed up with his antics.

“It’s the Black Mesa Sweet Voice bro. I just told you.” 

“I don-” A single, long note. Blue orbs circled around Ghost, and his enraged expression turned into something… blank.

“S-sir?? What did you do to him?!” Toast gripped his pistol, a second away from pulling the trigger when the note stopped. 

“Chill, he needed to be calmed down.” Benrey shrugged.

Ghost coughed, emotion returning to his face as a little bit of blue liquid dripped from his mouth. “Please never do that again, or I swear” He wiped a bit of the liquid off with his sleeve. “I am going to stab st- is this ectoplasm? Did you shoot ectoplasm into me?!” Whatever effect the sweet voice had on him was quickly wearing off. “WHY?? How did you get it to taste like blue raspberry? What even are you??”

“I told you, I’m benrey, bro. Right feetman?” He lightly elbowed Gordon, who hadn’t taken his eyes off his hand. When Benrey saw it, he understood why.

“Oh shit dude, are you okay?” 

“I… I don’t…”

“Sir, if I may?” Toast asked. Gordon put his arm out, and the Brit got a good look at what happened. 

The sleeve around the prosthetic arm had been burned away to a few inches below the wrist. The metal had indeed been melted slightly, forming the impression of a hand gripping Gordon’s wrist. The most worrying thing though, was that the hand print’s burn marks were vantablack. 

“That’s, uh... not good.” Toast didn’t really know what to make of it, other than it was bad.

“N-no shit. Goddamn it! I’m a theoretical physicist for god’s sake! I don’t know anything about ghosts or whatever the hell’s going on!” The Sweet Voice’s effects had worn off on Gordon too, his anxiety coming back at full force.

Ghost wiped a bit more ectoplasm from his mouth. “It could mean several things, actually.” He began, wiping his hands on his hoodie. “The entity could have targetted one of us at random to send a message, a similar note was they chose you specifically to send that message. A worse note is that maybe it marked you.” His eyes widened in realization, and then he seemed a bit nervous.

Gordon took a deep breath. He’d seen enough horror movies to know where this is going. “Be brutally honest. Am I going to get possessed?”

The two Johnnies gave one another a nervous glance. It’s meaning painfully clear to the former Black Mesa employees.

“Bro, Gordon’s gonna get possessed? Very unepic.” Benrey didn’t sound smug. He actually sounded kind of mad?

“Well, Sir _could_ get possessed, but it’s not a certainty-” 

“He could, but he won’t. Because I won’t let it happen!” Ghost interrupted, voice full of determination. “We are PIE, Paranormal Investigators Extraordinaire and I **refuse** to let another person get possessed.” He began rummaging around his bag, before running over to the monitor set up.

“Your acronym is pie? La-”

“Shush. The entity shorted out the cameras so we don’t have a lot to work with, but I think we have enough.” Ghost cut off benrey as he shoved the monitors to one side, and spreading out what looked to be a blueprint of the house.

“I take it you have a plan, sir?” judging by Toast’s grin, he already knew the answer.

“Hell yeah I do! Come here, I’ll show you.” Ghost pulled a pen out of his bag as the trio gathered around. Gordon was nervously rubbing his prosthetic hand and Benrey looked slightly miffed that Ghost had told him to shush.

“Here’s what I got. Based on the initial readings we got from the cameras, plus the various first-hand accounts we got, the entity’s activity seems to be generally centered around four rooms. Thankfully none of them are the bathrooms.” He muttered that last bit under his breath.

“Ok, Why would that matter?” Gordon questioned, unsure of why that was brought up. 

“One of the ghosts we regularly encounter has the ability to teleport via toilets, it’s not fun.” Ghost shook his head, remembering his encounters with the Toilet Toucher.

“Excuse me,  _ what _ . Why-”

“ANYWAYS, the ghost’s activity is centered around the kitchen on this floor, the master bedroom and the kid’s room on the second floor, and the attic.” Ghost circled the rooms as he mentioned them. “My plan is to investigate each room and attempt to provoke the entity into showing itself to us, where we’ll be able to take care of it!” 

Gordon pinched the bridge of his nose. “Ok, I have two questions. One, what do you mean by ‘take care of i’-”

“We’ll shoot it!” Ghost spun his pistol around his finger. Gordon looked like he wanted to scream out of frustration.

“Bro, unless you have special bullets, you’re not gonna be able to shoot this thing.” Benrey said

“Well, sir, we do have special bullets! They’re a mix of silver and iron laced with salt. They’re able to take care of pretty much anything we come across!” Toast replied, somewhat proudly.

“Seems a bit overkill” benrey shrugged. “But that’ll do it.”

“Ok. so you can shoot the ghost. Second thing is it really a good idea to try and provoke it? Like, when I’m right there? I know it’s not a 100% chance it wants to possess me, but is it really a good idea to risk it?” 

“Well, Your best bet for staying safe is sticking with us. Splitting up is what idiots in horror movies do and we aren’t staying in here because, without our camera set up working, this room is useless to us.” Ghost explained. 

Gordon sighed. Benrey gave him a smug smile. “So, feetman. Ready to hunt a ghost?”

“Yeah, fine. I’ll go with. Let’s get this over with.” Gordon wasn’t looking forward to this, to say the least. He wished he at least had his crowbar.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading, y'all! i hope you enjoyed this chapter! things are gonna start picking up next time! I hope you have a good day/night or whatever time it is where you are1


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang proceed to the kitchen, bad things happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo, new chapter time! im excited cause we're getting into some spooky shit. I hope y'all enjoy!

Johnny Ghost had hunted with others before. Sure it wasn’t his favorite thing to do, (a lot of the time he just didn’t gel with people as much as he did with Toast) but he was able to make do. 

The two that had tagged along with him and Toast though… he wasn’t sure what to make of them, or specifically whatever the hell Benrey was. Originally he was cautious, but after what happened with that… thing he did (what did he call it, the Sweet Voice?) he felt incredibly on edge. It made him feel hazy in the way that  _ he _ did right before… Ghost didn’t want to think about it.

It didn’t take long for the quartet to get to the kitchen. Ghost, leading the group was the first to enter and immediately knew something was up. 

“Woah, this room is freaking cold,” Gordon thought out loud, shivering slightly as he looked around the kitchen.

“It’s a cold spot, a common sign of paranormal activity.” Ghost responded, almost on reflex. Admittedly cold spots were probably one of his least favorite things about hunting. It seemed like no matter how many layers he wore, the cold would always pierce him to the bone. 

Trying to distract himself from the unnatural cold, Ghost examined the room. It was a surprisingly large kitchen. Counters lined the left and right walls, with cabinets lining the same walls. A fridge and a stove placed against the wall, and a little kitchen island in the center of it all. There was the sound of something dripping, but Ghost assumed it was probably the sink.

Instinct told him to reach for his ghost detector, but he could still hear it lightly beeping away in his bag. It was as good as useless as long as Benrey was around.

“Alright people. Search the cabinets, counters, everything. If it seems out of place grab it, it could be relate-” Ghost’s walk across the room and little monologue was the feeling of a drop of something wet hitting the top of his head. Almost instantly he was hit with the smell of blood.

“Uh, sir? Are you okay?” Toast asked, Ghost wondered if they noticed the smell as well.

He looked up. Another drop falling on his forehead. All he could say was “oh shit.”

On the ceiling, dripping as if it was fresh was  **_MURDERER_ ** written in blood. 

Almost immediately he felt that dreaded hazy feeling. The world felt like it was out of focus, like he was falling, but his body stood firm, looking at the ceiling. In the deepest, darkest part of his mind, he heard a voice.

_ “Oh Johnny-boy… I think some people wanna know my secret~”  _

“ **_SIR!_ ** ” Toast’s voice brought him back to reality. That and well… something slamming him into the wall. 

“WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!” 

“That’s a real dick move, whatever you are.” 

The inhuman growl that left the thing’s… Ghost wasn’t even sure it had a mouth. It held his head against in an elongated clawed hand. It’s arms looked like someone had just stretched skin over bone. Its body had a very similar appearance, down to the hip area, where it melted into a puddle on the floor. It’s face… it didn’t have one. It was just a smooth, round surface. The thing that worried Ghost the most though, was it was made entirely of blood. 

God, why did it have to be blood? 

There was a gunshot, a chunk of the thing’s face splattered against the wall, and then Ghost was flung across the room, crashing into toast.

“Hell, Johnny! You ok?!” ghost scrambled to his feet. By some miracle, he was only bruised. 

“I’m.. I’m fine sir.” His partner responded, seemingly only having the breath knocked out of him. 

“GUYS WHAT DO WE D-” Gordon’s panicked shouts were cut off when the thing grabbed his prosthetic arm. Blood began to spread out from its hand, covering the false hand and moving up his arm. His face went blank as his legs buckled as he went limp. 

Almost instantly the two Johnnies began shooting at it, and while it flinched at each impact… it didn’t seem to stop its approach. The click of an empty chamber made Ghost realized that they were kind of screwed. All the wounds healed up, including the missing chunk of its head. 

_ “Hey Johnny-boy… I know you have my knife. You should-” _

“SHUT UP!” Ghost screamed. He couldn’t deal with  _ his _ damned voice and this thing at the same time! Toast gave him a worried glance.

Benrey gave him an… indecipherable look. He seemed worried about Gordon, but then he got that weird inhuman smirk.

“Don’t worry bro. I’m gonna pull an Epic Gamer move.” He tried masking his worry with that smug monotoneness but it didn’t really work.

Then he started to use the Sweet Voice. 

Not on Ghost, Toast, or even Gordon. Hell, it didn’t even seem like he was using it on the entity. Not directly, at least. The orbs started swirling around the thing. It tried to swipe at them but upon contact, it pulled it’s hand back in pain. More and more orbs surrounded it, quickly it was hard to make it out it’s form from the blue orbs, and it’s shrieking hard to hear over the song. 

Then the orbs slammed against the thing. Darkening, hardening, until it formed a cocoon of sorts around it. The song fell to silence, and Gordon’s entire right arm was encased in the cocoon as well, his face still blank. 

“We need to get him out! Johnny, on the count of three pull him out. Benrey, I’m assuming you can cover up the hole?”

“Yeah bro. I can. It’d be pretty cringe if I couldn’t.” Benrey shrugged, still trying to hide his worry. 

“Alright, ready Johnny?”

“Ready Sir!”

“One, Two, THREE!” He and Toast pulled, Gordon’s arm came free relatively easily. A little bit of blood came out of the hole but it was quickly covered up by more of the Sweet Voice. 

Ghost eyes widened at what he saw. Gordon was quickly coming too, but that didn’t help the fact that the vantablack marking had spread up his entire arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so! I know alot of u only have experience with the HLVRAI fandom so this chapter might be a lil weird since it kinda relys on a bit of venturiantale lore, don't worry! it'll be explained!   
> anyways, I hope you have a good rest of your day/night whatever time it is where you are!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the gang consider their current situation, mainly with what's going on with gordon's arm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyo! new chapter after a bit. it's been longer since the past few updates and i think i just got burned out from writing four chapters within a week? i think i got burnt out cause it took me like three days to write this lol.  
> so! to minimize burn out, I'm gonna shoot to try and update this once to twice a week! anyways, I ain't sure how this chapter stacks up to the others, but i hope y'all enjoy it!

The last thing Gordon remembered was the weird blood creature grabbing his arm. If the thing caused him pain, it didn’t register as it lulled him to unconsciousness fairly quickly. 

He blinked, eyes adjusting to the dark room. He registered that Benrey, Ghost, and Toast seemed relatively ok. He was next to one of Benrey’s weird cocoon things.

“God, what happened?” He asked, scooching away from said cocoon. 

“Well, sir.. We were attacked by-” 

“Feetman, look at your arm.” Benrey cut toast off. Even though it was dark, Gordon could tell he was worried. He didn’t understand until he did as he suggested, and it hit him that he should’ve realized it sooner. 

His eyes widened when he saw his arm, now practically a silhouette. He also realized there was this dull numbness in it. It felt weird, and he didn’t like it.

“What the hell?!” Was all he could think to say. He grabbed his vantablack forearm, it felt ice-cold, and he could barely feel the pressure of his grasping hand. 

“The thing we encountered attacked you sir, whatever it did must’ve accelerated the spread of whatever happened. Which in itself isn’t good because now we know it can spread…”

“We have a timer, then.” This time it was Ghost interrupting Toast, he sounded a bit more… Gordon wouldn’t say serious. Maybe heavy? Like something was on his mind. Had something else happened while he was out? “No matter! We’ve handled way worse, right Johnny?” just like that the heaviness was gone. Not that it helped the scientist’s anxiety. 

“Ok? So what do we do?” Gordon asked, completely at a loss in this situation

“Well, what we always do! Beat the ghost, save the day and get paid!” Ghost responded.

“Ok. we need more of a plan than that.” Gordon sighed. “That’s what we did this time and it ended with whatever’s going on with my arm getting worse and-” Frustration quickly crept its way into his voice, but he was cut off by a quick, harsh note, a few blue orbs lighting up the room.

“Benrey, can you not right now?” He didn’t mean to snap at him.

“It didn’t work?” Benrey mumbled, more to himself than anything. 

“What? What did you try to do?” Frustration was quickly being replaced with panic.

“Sir, please try and calm down.” Toast said, he began rummaging through his bag. “ I think I have something in here that can help..”

Before Gordon could ask what was going on, Ghost put a hand on his shoulder. “Ok, don’t freak out.” Gordon could already tell what he was going to say, based on the numbness that had moved to a part of his neck and chest. It didn’t lessen the blow anymore. “But it’s spreading.”

“ **WHAT** ” 

The sound of the sweet voice filled the scientist’s ears. He should’ve felt its calming effects. But it did nothing. He couldn’t even taste the weird blue raspberry stuff that it usually left behind. 

“Benrey, stop. It-it’s not doing anything.” Gordon stated, trying to get a grasp on his panic. Even though it didn’t have the physical effects, the sweet voice’s song was generally calming.

Benrey stopped singing, giving a little grunt in response. He didn’t really know what to say, but that was okay.

Toast pulled out a thermos from his bag, Ghost eyed it cautiously. 

“Johnny, are you sure that’s a good idea? We…” He hesitated, sounding very reluctant. “We may need it later.”

“Don’t worry sir. It’s full! We can spare a cup to sir and more than enough left over!” Toast reassured. Gordon was confused, what was so important about a thermos of tea?

“Ok. so…” The scientist thought out loud, trying to get his thoughts in order. He had a bit of an idea. “This… thing spreads, and faster when I’m scared. The sweet voice doesn’t work which is somewhat concerning. I still think going directly after the ghost is a really bad idea. What other options do we h-” 

**_CRACK!_ **

The cocoon violently shook, a crack forming in its surface. Blood started to leak out. The thing croaked as it began reforming.

“ _ MuRdErEr _ ” it sounded like it was drowning in its own liquid.

“RUN!” Ghost shouted. the quartet bolted from the kitchen, and the layout of the hall had changed completely. Before the kitchen was in a room in the side of the hall, but now it was at the start of the hall, and it seemed longer than logically possible. 

“Oh you got to be fucking kidding me!” Gordon shouted. He didn’t have time to get frustrated though, the entity had escaped its cocoon. It gurgled horrific noises that occasionally sounded like it’s cry of murderer.

For the first time since Black Mesa, Gordon ran for his life. 

He was right behind the two johnnies, Benrey had sort of zoomed off way ahead of them. He wasn’t sure if anyone was screaming, or even if he was. All he could hear was his pounding heartbeat, and the sound of that entity getting closer and closer.

“Over here!” Benrey called out, sticking his head out from a door. It was the only way to get out of the endless hallway, and even though it was really unlikely they’d lose the bloody thing, there was still a chance. In a split second, he made the sharp turn, following the duo.

He barely registered the sharp pain of his shoulder ramming into the wall. He paused for only a second, before climbing the stairs in front of him.

Or at least he tried. A bloody tendril wrapped itself around his leg. He let out a string of curses as he could feel his consciousness slowly fade once more. 

“Sir!” Toast shouted, reaching out his hand. Gordon, with what little strength he had left grabbed it. The brit tried to pull him out but then the entity rammed Gordon (and by extension Toast) into the wall, except… there was no wall. 

It was like the thing had flung them through the wall. It was like they just kept falling. 

Falling, deep into the darkness. Had it been a few seconds? Hours? Days? Gordon couldn’t tell. 

He lost consciousness before he hit the ground (if there even was a ground). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! i hope y'all have a good day/night/wherever time it is where you are!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the group split up, new challenges face each duo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very excited about this chapter cause it's going to lead into the stuff I'm really excited to write, and I hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> (Ps if any of u have an artfight I go by flamestar1031 on there as well and if you follow me I will most likely attack you!)

When Benrey saw Gordon and Toast be no-clipped through the wall, his instinct was to try and follow. He did have the ability to no-clip, hell he used it all the time to mess with feetman! But just like earlier, it didn’t work. He just stood there for a second, before-

“ **JOHNNY!!!** ” Ghost shouted in distress. Shit, he was still here. If his powers were working Benrey might have been inclined to ditch the paranormal investigator, but if Black Mesa and the science team taught him anything, having a group would be more helpful than going at it alone. 

The Bloody Entity began climbing up the stairs again, it’s croaks sounding more and more like murderer. In a split second, he grabbed the tiny Johnny, threw him over his shoulder, and ran. 

“HEY?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Ghost screamed, squirming.

“I’m saving your ass, bro!” Benrey responded, feet pounding against the stairs.

Luckily they didn’t seem as infinite as the hallway, but had Benrey been human, he would’ve been exhausted before he made it to the top. At the top there was another hallway veering to the left.

He was lucky to be moving just fast enough to keep out of the entity’s reach. The first door he came across, he went in and slammed it shut, dropping the small paranormal investigator. 

Ghost looked like he was gonna shout something, but Benrey gave him a death glare, motioning him to shush. Seconds passed, the bloody entity’s cries grew louder, then softer as it passed by the door.

“I hate this place.” Benrey let out a frustrated sigh. “Gives me the creeps.” 

“That’s surprising, coming from something like you.” Ghost mumbled, fumbling with his flashlight. 

“Just cause I’m not human doesn’t mean i can’t get scared. This place gives off bad vibes. It takes a lot of power to stop me from doing my thing, and I don’t think it’d be a very epic time if we fought them. But if that thing killed Gordon…” Benrey’s voice trailed off. He knew death didn’t affect him, but he didn’t know about Gordon. Sure, death didn’t seem to affect the science team, but Gordon was never fully put through the lethal situations the others were. He never fell down the deep, bottomless black mesa pits. Whatever situation he was put in he always got through by the skin of his teeth. 

If that thing killed Gordon, and he stayed dead… Benrey wasn’t sure what he’d do. 

Ghost only responded with a hum before shaking his flashlight. It lit up and they got a good look at the room. 

It was a children’s bedroom, or what remained of one at least. The bed lay ragged in the corner, colorful toys lay scattered across the floor. There was a small table against the wall with a chair only small enough for a child.

“Crap. we just had to walk into another hotspot.” Ghost growled. 

Benrey sensed the thing before it spoke. It had the same bad vibes as the rest of this damn house. Though when it spoke… Ghost dropped his flashlight, the light going out once again.

“Gwegory?”

* * *

The first thing Toast noticed was the blinding white light. It didn’t seem like the fabled light at the end of the tunnel, he always pictured that to be warm and calming. This light just seemed very, very cold. There was the buzzing of fluorescent lights and his eyes adjusted.

He was in a brightly lit hallway. It wasn’t the rotten wooden halls of the house though. Concrete walls with cold, tiled floors. It reminded the brit of some of the abandoned science facilities he and Ghost would investigate occasionally, except this place clearly wasn’t abandoned. 

“Hello? Sir?” he called out. He began to question his previous thought. This place seemed empty. Not a soul was here. Not even Gordon, which worried him the most. 

A thought crossed his mind. Could he be dead and trapped in some sort of purgatory? No, he couldn’t think about that, not right now at least. He did a quick pat down of what he had. He had his bag, his pistol (and thankfully some extra ammo, which he quickly reloaded), his flashlight, and his thermos. Which while not in the bag, it was only a few feet away from where he woke up. 

He began traversing the strange halls, gun drawn. The longer he walked, the more obvious it became that something had happened here. Splatters of dried blood and a strange yellow substance littered the halls. Occasionally Toast would come across a strange alien corpse.

While Toast was familiar with the supernatural, he didn’t have a clue about what happened here. He’d lost track of time when he came across Gordon, lying still on the ground. While the vantablack substance on his arm hadn’t spread across his chest, there was a new spot, where the bloody entity had grabbed him on his leg.

“Sir! Please be alive..” Toast thought out loud, he knelt down to check for a pulse. His hand grazed some of the vantablack and it burned like he stuck his hand in a campfire. Quickly pulling his hand back, the brit checked and it looked like the stuff didn’t spread to him.

Being more careful this time, he checked full a pulse, and luckily Gordon was alive. Making sure not to touch the vantablack again, he lightly shook the scientist.

“Sir, please wake up. It’s not safe here.” 

Gordon grumbled, slowly coming to.

“Sir!! You’re okay!”   
  


“Yeah, I… I think so at least.” Gordon spoke as he sat up, rubbing his head. “What happened? Also, where are my glasses? God, I hope they aren’t broken.”

Toast quickly looked around, searching for said glasses. “The last thing I remember is the thing that was chasing us flung us through a wall.” He found them, they had a little crack in them but overall they were functional. “Here sir.” He handed them off to the scientist.

“Thanks, dude.” Gordon put them on and then… well it was rare Toast would see the color drain from someone’s face that fast.

“No, no no no this can’t be happening. Not again!” the scientist quickly got up, looking frantically around.

“S-sir? What’s wrong? What’s going on?” Toast was very concerned.

“I.. I.. oh god. There’s no way I can be back here...oh god I am so dead!”

“Sir?”

Gordon looked at Toast, dead in the eyes. They were full of panic. 

“I… I think we’re back in Black Mesa.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope y'all enjoyed the chapter, and I hope you have a good rest of the day/night/whatever time of day it is where you are!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benrey and Ghost deal with the arrival of a ghost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm excited, we're gettin to the stuff that was the sole reason I wanted to write this fic and hoo boy I'm excited!!

The moment Ghost heard the voice, he froze. It was impossible, they couldn’t be here!

“Gwegory?” 

Click. Ghost tried to shoot wherever the voice came from, but his gun was still empty. “No no nononono, why are you here??”

“Don’t you wemembew me, Gwegory?” The thing spoke in a child-like voice. It was almost innocent, had the thing’s voice not caused that hazy feeling to start creeping up from the back of his mind.

_ “Yeah, Johnny-boy. Don’t you remember them?” _ Great. Now he’s back too.

“What’s wrong bro? It’s just a bunch of cardboard. Seems kinda cringe, to be honest.” Benrey spoke up. 

“IF ITS SO CRINGE THEN YOU TAKE CARE OF IT!” Ghost shouted, nearly at wit’s end. He wasn’t sure if the thumping he heard was his heartbeat or something else…

Until an “Oh shit” from Benrey all but confirmed that the Bloody Entity had found them, trying to break down the door.

The cardboard thing walked closer and closer to ghost. “Wats wrong gwegowy?” It asked. 

“M-my name’s not... It’s not Gregory!!” Ghost tried to shout. Everything felt so hazy and far away, but the damned thumping seemed to cut through it like a knife.

_“Well then, what is your name?”_ He spoke, his voice almost sickly sweet.

“I’m..! I’m…” The haze was so thick, it was so hard to speak. It was hard to remember. He could barely what benrey was saying.

Then he heard a loud crack, and he felt like he was falling. His soul was ripped out of his body as the haze consumed the paranormal investigator. 

The world went black, and Ghost wasn’t in control anymore.

* * *

Well, Benrey wasn’t having a fun time. But what else is new? He didn’t understand why Ghost was so terrified of the cardboard thing. It was literally a box, with skinnier boxes taped on for arms and legs, and a box with a crudely drawn face on for a head. Though something felt weird about it to benrey.

“What’s wrong bro? It’s just a bunch of cardboard. Seems kinda cringe, to be honest.” Benrey spoke without thinking.

“IF ITS SO CRINGE THEN YOU TAKE CARE OF IT!” Ghost shouted it reminded him of when Gordon would get too stressed.

In all honesty, Benrey  _ was _ going to do something about it. He was probably going to try and punch it like Coomer would do. 

Then he heard the bloody entity. The thing must’ve heard them! 

“Oh shit.” He instinctively said. Thinking quickly he took off and shoved his coat through the crack under the door, hoping that it would stop the entity somewhat.

It began to ram against the door, trying to break it down. It’s then when it hit him why the cardboard thing felt so weird.

It felt like the bloody entity. Like it was part of the same creature. It was weird because if it was a separate entity, it would’ve had a different vibe. Like how benrey’s vibe was more ominous, and the G-Man’s was ice cold and dreadful. The Bloody Entity’s vibe was like… the closest thing Benrey could think of was a blazing hot summer sun. The cardboard thing shared that vibe.

Another thing hit benrey. “Bro, It’s not real!! It’s not actually the cardboard thin-Ack!” He was cut off by the entity ramming the door so hard that the doorframe broke. 

It seemed like his warning came too late though. All tension seemed to fade from Ghost in an instant. The paranormal investigator seemed to gain that weird vibe supernatural things got. His was staticy, electric.  **Dangerous.**

Then Ghost began to laugh. But it didn’t sound like him. It was more high pitched. 

“Well! Well Well. Thanks, Cardboard Friend, finally wore him down enough for me to take over. Though, I don’t think I should call you that. Can’t call a faker a friend!” He laughed again. He pulled a knife from his back and stabbed Cardboard friend in the head. 

It simply vanished, the illusion having done it’s job.

“Now, You!” He turned his knife towards Benrey, who was ninety percent sure that the Bloody Entity was soaking through his coat.

“Yeah Bro?” Benrey responded, trying not to let his fear show through his voice. God, He hated this place.

A crazed smile spread upon the paranormal investigator’s face. He wasn’t sure if it was the lack of light in the room, but benrey swore his eyes were red. 

“Do you wanna know my secret?” Jimmy Casket asked, ready to kill. 

  
  
  


* * *

It was still raining outside. Hell, it was raining even harder than it was before. Though through the rain, came the clicking of footsteps on the pavement. 

A somewhat lanky and gaunt man, dressed in formal wear walked up to the haunted house, suitcase in hand. 

He adjusted his tie, eyeing the strange house as if trying to figure out the best plan of attack. 

“Ah. I see. You have quite the strong hold over this house.” His voice was drawn out, with an eerie and calm edge to it. He knew he was being watched,

“However… That won’t stop me. You… can’t stop me. Even if I can only nudge things the slightest bit, then I will nudge.”

The front door opened as if the house was saying  _ You’re welcome to try _ .

G-Man walked into the house, somehow not soaking wet. In fact, he was dry, as if he’d been walking on a nice summer day.

The door slammed shut behind him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy casket makes his grand entrance to this fic, and gman makes his. >:3c
> 
> anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed this! and I hope y'all have a good rest of your day/night/whatever time it is where you are!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toast questions Gordon about Black Mesa, the latter of which is a bit hesitant to talk about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! it is currently 11 o clock and I just finished watching the animated hobbit movie with some friends, it's the perfect time to update this fic!
> 
> now, before you head on, conent/trigger warning for this chapter, there is mentions of drugs in this chapter. if you wish to skip that, skip “Do you know the drug macaroni?” to “Now, You can tell me what happened here. It’s not going to matter if someone’s going to try and kill me.” and also “Here, that’ll help.” to "It was just plain old tea." there will be a rough summary at the end of the authors notes to catch you up on what you missed, if you want it

“Sir, Please calm down,” Toast spoke, interrupting the hum of the fluorescent lights. “What’s going on? What’s Black Mesa?” 

Gordon took a deep breath. his sudden panic spike didn’t seem to make the vantablack spread any more than it already had.

“I… I don’t know what’s happening, but if we’re back here… god, we’re so screwed. I barely got through with the HEV suit and the science team and-”

“Sir, Look.” Toast spoke firmly as he put a hand on the scientist’s shoulder. “You clearly know what this place is. Please tell me what you know, if we have the same info it’ll be easier to figure out what we can do.”

“I can’t,” Gordon said bluntly.

“Why not?”

“It.. it was this whole thing. Like, The Government sent out hush money-type of thing. I’m pretty sure they’d send out a hitman or something if they found out you knew what happened here.” Gordon sounded extremely concerned. But it was clear he wasn’t expecting Toast to laugh.

“You think I’m worried about a hitman? Sir, I’m already wanted. A whole lotta people want me dead, What’s one more person trying to kill me?” Toast sounded so nonchalant about it. 

“I beg your fucking pardon?” Gordon found himself saying. It was a reaction Toast was expecting, to be honest. To most people, he just seemed like your run of the mill polite British man. Bringing up his… side job definitely breaks that facade. 

“Do you know the drug macaroni?” Toast began. 

“Nope. can’t say that I do.” Gordon sounded a bit suspicious. 

“well, it’s very dangerous stuff. Addictive as hell and a very potent hallucinogen. There was a whole war or two over the damn thing, and you’re looking at one of the most well-known dealers of it.” Toast explained, sounding quite proud of himself.

“...Right. I think I heard about it once, a long while ago. I was always curious about why it was called Macaroni.” Gordon Mused.

“Honestly, I’m not sure. But it helps pay the bills when business is slow!” Toast shrugged. “Now, You can tell me what happened here. It’s not going to matter if someone’s going to try and kill me.” 

“Right, Right.” Gordon leaned on the wall before sliding down to the floor. Toast joined him, pulling out his thermos. “Black Mesa was this science facility, I was a new hire and we were looking into portals and stuff. We did an experiment and to put it bluntly, things went to literal hell. Aliens started showing up and made the scientists zombies and honestly, it could’ve gotten a lot worse if it wasn’t for me and some of my… co-workers. When we got out I thought I’d be done with this nonsense, but-”

“Here, that’ll help.” Toast, noticing the worry in Gordon’s voice had handed him the lid of the thermos, it being filled with somewhat warm tea. “It’s a special blend of mine. I usually save it for Sir-er, Johnny, but it’ll help you too.”

“Is it drugged?” Gordon asked, bluntly.

“Oh god no. smell it if you don’t believe me, macaroni has a very distinctive smell, and like I said. This stuff is usually for Sir, and he hates the stuff.”

Gordon hesitantly did just that. It just smelled like tea. Maybe slightly minty. Deciding to trust toast, he took a sip. It was just plain old tea.

“... thank you. Like I was saying, I thought I was done with this nonsense. But then I started worrying about what if the cascade had happened without my team there. Then I remembered our rival, Aperture. They were also doing portal experiments and I was, still am worried about if they caused something like that before they just stopped operating. Benrey and I came out to investigate, couldn’t find the, and ended up here” He sighed, taking another sip of his tea. “And now I’m back here…”

“Don’t worry sir. We’ll get you and your friend out of here. Sir and I may not have as many jobs as we’d like, but whatever jobs we do get we put our all into. I will get you out of here, Gordon.” 

Gordon Nodded. “Yeah, thanks. I wish I at least had my crowbar on me.” He gave a nervous chuckle, unsure of how to respond. He took one final sip of his tea, it already making him feel a hell of a lot calmer. Toast took the lid, capped the, placed it back in his bag.

“Now, we should get going. Won’t make any progress figuring out if this really is black mesa or not by sitting here.” toast offered his hand to the sitting scientist, and he took it.

“Right, let’s get going.”

The two wandered the halls of the abandoned Black Mesa, Toast leading the way, gun drawn. Though after a while it seemed like that everything in here was already dead. Everything seemed fine… until they came across a hall. There was a set of double doors and a different door that led to a storage area, with a med station in the back. 

“Crap, door’s locked. Sir, we should check out that roo-”

“ **No.** ” Gordon sounded scared. “Something… something bad happened there.” He was holding his vantablack hand.

“Well, sir… there’s not really another option. You don’t have to go in there, I’ll check it out do you don’t-” all of a sudden the world seemed to slow down. The surrounding area took on a blue tint. Toast was immediately suspicious.

“Whatever entity’s here, show yourself!” He demanded, raising his gun.

“Johnathan Toast... “ A voice called out, as a very gaunt man stepped out from behind a corner. Toast had seen worse in his career, but for some reason, this thing sent a chill down his spine. 

It.. (he?) smiled. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Jonathan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> summary time for those who want it! first bit was Gordon was worried about someone going after toast if he told him about black mesa, toast justified Gordon telling him by bringing up his past as a macaroni dealer and that people are already after him. the second bit is Gordon questioning if the tea toast gave him to help calm down was drugged, and it wasn't
> 
> anyways, I hope you enjoyed, and I hope you have a good rest of your day/night/whatever time it is where you are!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so so sorry that this is like two weeks late, stuff happened in my life rip  
> anyways, we're part nine chapters, meaning this is officially longer than the longest fic i wrote! sadly that's not available anymore due to reasons but anyways  
> i hope you enjoy the chapter!

Blood was seeping through the door as the entity entered the room. Benrey was not a happy camper, having to deal with the weird blood ghost thing and whatever the hell that was possessing Ghost. 

He laughed, the shrill, horrid noise echoing through the room. “I asked you a question, Benny boy! Do you wanna know my secret?” 

“Can I see your passport?” 

Jimmy Casket was taken aback, clearly not expecting that. Benrey thought he bought himself a few seconds when -  **BAM!**

The door broke down, the Bloody Entity poured into the room. “You’re… Murderer!” it’s voice seemed more… human. Or at least it sounded like it, as Benrey was currently trapped under the now unhinged door. The surprisingly heavy weight of the thing keeping him pinned. 

Benrey waited for the thing to seep around the door, to try and stab him or drown him or something! But… it seemed to be ignoring him. 

“Yeah, And what of it?! I can kill ya again, if that’s what you want!” Jimmy jeered. Benrey was pretty sure he was waving that knife at the thing.

“Murderer… murderer!! You… You’ll pay!” each word sounded more and more human, like it was getting it’s footing on speaking.

Then the weight lifted from the door as the thing leaped off, freeing benrey from his makeshift wooden prison. He tossed the door to the side to see the Bloody Entity trying to attack the possessed Ghost, only to be kept away by his manic slashing.

The murderer laughed again. “You really DO wanna die again! I’m happy to tell you my secret yet AG-!” He stabbed at the thing’s head. Or… at least he tried.

The world began to slow to a stop, the area taking on a bluish hue. Benrey got to his knees, familiar with this. He didn’t have time for quips though. He didn’t know how long the Gman would be talking. He had to take full advantage of this opportunity. (he knew the strange suit-wearing fellow wouldn’t talk to him. He never did). 

His first thought was to try and summon a skeleton. He was still weakened from xen, and whatever the hell that was going on in this house was clearly trying to keep him from doing his thing. But having an extra set of hands would help out a lot here.

He struggled, trying to manifest the boney ally. All he could manage was a floating torso with arms, but it was enough. The partially formed skeleton threw the murderer’s knife to the other side of the room, before pulling him away from the bloody entity and restraining him. 

The next thing to try and handle was the entity themselves. Benrey, thinking quickly, grabbed the blanket off the kid’s bed and tossed over the thing and began forming a sweet voice cocoon around it, but as time started to speed up again, it was only partially formed. 

“-AIN! HEY! WHAT’S THE BIG IDEA?” Casket shouted, struggling against his new and sudden restrains. 

“You didn’t have your passport.” Benrey said bluntly. The bloody entity seemed to have stopped struggling, but he wouldn’t take his eye off it. He wouldn’t trust it.

Then he heard the footsteps. A new figure entered the room, looking confused as all hell. “...Sir?” the familiar british accent asked, sounding exhausted and concerned. 

* * *

“Now… Jonathan. I believe we have some… business to attend to.” time had stopped, the world took on a bluish tint. 

“Why.” Toast himself seemed fed up. Fed up and tired. The question itself didn’t seem to be directed at the gman himself, rather a general cry of “what the fuck”.

“Do not… worry… Jonathan. I Have come to… help.” Toast didn’t like the way the man sounded. In fact he kind of hated it. 

“Excuse me for being skeptical, but… if I may ask. How?” Frustration dripped from the brit’s voice. He didn’t want to deal with whatever this thing was on top of the shenanigans of the haunted house and possibly being stuck in an underground science facility.

“Now, now… no need to get… upset. You are going to be… taken to your partner. He is… not himself.” 

Toast’s head shot up at this. “Goddamnit of course Jimmy got out!” 

“I… figured you’d be familiar with them… I am going to take you to… handle them.” something about the way he said that put toast on edge.

“You’re gonna take sir too, right?” He motioned to the frozen gordon, looking nervously at his vantablack limbs. 

“Sadly I cannot take Doctor Freeman… The entity that has… possessed this place has dampened my powers… and it’s hold over him is… quite strong. I am only able to take you.”

Of course, there was a catch. Gordon would be left in these horrid halls. All alone. 

“Leave me. I won’t leave sir alone. We’ll find another way out of here, without your help.” Frustration gave way to determination. Toast refused to leave.

“How… bold of you to assume… that you had a choice.” Before toast could respond, he felt his body stiffen.

Unable to move, the world faded to black. The gman vanished, and he was all alone in the void. 

Then, a door opened. The sounds of struggling, maybe some of the sweet voice? It was the only light in the void, and finding that he could move again… he ran.

The light shouldn’t have been as bright as it was, as he entered the darkened kids room, and the scene that lay before him. Seeing the murderous casket being restrained, Benrey looking… not very sure of himself, and a partially cocooned lump that presumably was the Bloody Entity. 

He could only think to say one thing. His voice was heavy with exhaustion and concern. “...Sir?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and there we go! i hope yall enjoyed, and i hope yall have a good day/night/whatever time it is where you are!


End file.
